It is well known in the food processing art to extrude a comestible paste, or the like, however such prior art teachings are generally limited in the relative motion available between the extruder outlet and extrudate receiver. For example, it is known in the prior art to rotate an extruder orifice about an eccentric axis, and to cam control extruder orifice motion. Applicant is aware of the below listed prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,268,003 Granlund 2,429,042 Bader 3,407,440 Myers, Jr. ______________________________________